


No es lo mismo

by NaghiTan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Law es de la casa de las serpientes, M/M, Multi, Sanji Ravenclaw, Series de drabbles, Slytherin, Zoro es Gryffindor, Zoro es un idiota, a peticiones, ambos son idiotas, del odio al amor, en Hogwarts, leve LawSan, leves piques, más etiquetas conforme avance el fic, no más que Sanji
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo conoció quiso romperle los dientes, casi lo lograba. Una serie de drabbles donde Zoro no entiende por qué Sanji es lo que es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo:** No es lo mismo

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Cuando lo conoció quiso romperle los dientes, casi lo lograba. Una serie de drabbles donde Zoro no entiende por qué Sanji es lo que es.

 **Nota de Autor:** A petición de  **yaoi-datisall** en  **Tumblr** , y porque no me podía aguantar las ganas de leer un fic o drabble o lo que fuese, respondiendo la idea que lancé hace unas semanas. Y una noticia: mañana voy a ir a ver las computadoras, espero encontrar la que mejor se adapte a mi~ y así tenerlo la próxima semana y subir las peticiones que tengo atrasadas, ahora si, a la serie de drabbles en el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

 

_'Lo imposible es una cadena de posibles que aún no ha comenzado'_   
**Augusto Roa Bastos**

* * *

 

Había escuchado por boca de su hermana mayor, que, para llegar al castillo de Hogwarts, tenían que tomar el expreso y realizar un viaje algo aburrido, pero emocionante. Miró a su padre, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro y supo que le dejaría una misión.

"Cuida de Perona" Zoro chistó molesto, su hermana mayor podía cuidarse sola, "Recuerda las recomendaciones y…" el pequeño miró fijamente a su padre, mago de casi treinta años, quien se había quedado viudo al nacer él, vio como los raros y extravagantes ojos de su padre le miraban preocupado "No te pierdas".

Las mejillas del niño se tornaron de un rojo algo sutil, pero a la vez, a como se reía su hermana, quien había aparecido en el momento menos indicado, adorables. Su padre y hermana siempre se burlaban de su falta de sentido de orientación, los miró y enojado se subió al tren, sin despedirse siquiera, siendo tan bochornoso atorarse con todo y su equipaje, precisamente en una de las entradas del vagón, aún así, se fue dignamente.

.

.

.

El recorrido hacia el castillo se los dio un semigigante, quien llevaba por nombre Hagrid, su padre le había contado que ese hombre había participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y que era un ser valiente al cual debía de respetar. Zoro creció con las historias de batallas entre magos, donde la guerra de castas había estado en su auge y pareciese, que habían omitido ciertas cosas que por más que el pequeño preguntase, no se les sería dada. En el trayecto, lo habían sentado junto a varios chicos en unas balsas, no les prestó atención, pero uno le llamó verdaderamente su atención, un pequeño niño, mas bajito que él, demasiado delgado y a simple vista débil, miraba con atención y sorpresa todo a su alrededor, le llamó la atención verlo con un tubo blanco de papel entre sus labios. Sonrió, quizás ese niño era hijo de muggles y estaba sorprendido ante todo, pero algo le desconcertaba, el niño era rubio, y de ojos azules (el visible), más la ceja era la que resaltaba.

"Cejas de Diana" dijo sin poder detener sus palabras, y el rubio le miró con enfado.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo:** No es lo mismo

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Cuando lo conoció quiso romperle los dientes, casi lo lograba. Una serie de drabbles donde Zoro no entiende por qué Sanji es lo que es.

 **Nota de Autor:** Sigo con la petición de  **Yaoi Detaill** , que no crea que me olvido, pero a como comuniqué en AO3, pueden darme instrucciones para seguir con esta serie de drabbles, como por ejemplo leer algo que ustedes quieren que suceda, siempre y cuando estemos en la linea owo si les da pena mandenme las instrucciones como Anon's~

* * *

 

Lo que Zoro vio antes de que sintiera que caía fue al rubio mirarlo con furia y odio, sintió la frialdad del lago y como unos tentáculos le rodeaban para colocarlo de nuevo en la balsa, eso no se quedaría así, el bastardo lamentaría a verse metido con él.

Estaba dispuesto a darle tunda, romperle los dientes si era posible, pero no lo encontró, no había señas del rubio y tarde se dio cuenta de que era porque no estaba en la balsa en la que había subido desde un principio, alado suyo Hagrid le miraba con desaprobación, 'genial', pensó, 'simplemente genial'. ¿Qué le escribiría a su padre?

Ya se veía escribiéndole que había hecho caso nulo de sus recomendaciones de no dejarse llevar por su temperamento, sabía la respuesta de su padre, la paladeaba con un sabor único.

"Si preguntan" Hagrid le sobresaltó "Diles que del entusiasmo caíste al lago".

Como si dijera eso, asintió mientras castañeaba del frío, sus reacciones eran lentas, pero olvidó el frío que sentía. Su prioridad era evadir a ese rubio, no quería tenerlo cerca de su vida, se olvidaría de él y haría como si nada.

Pero algo en su varita de 27 centímetros, de roble y fibra de corazón de dragón le decía que no sería capaz de olvidarlo.

[…]

Era el único empapado hasta los huesos, Hagrid les había dicho que aguardaran en la entrada del castillo, les dio las instrucciones de entrar cuando se les indicara, mientras, estaban evadiendo con irritación al portegheist de Hogwards: Peeves.

El maldito fantasma les estaba atacando con globos de agua, y la mayoría de los de nuevo ingreso estaban corriendo como locos para no ser mojados. Escuchó que alguien a su lado suspiraba con furia, volteó a ver y una chica pelirroja se puso frente al fantasma.

"Si no te detienes, llamaré al Barón rojo y él te pondrá en tú lugar" dijo con autoridad, Zoro se sorprendió ante el temple de la chica, pero después se esfumó cuando el portegheist echó una pedorata con sus manos…

"¡Maldito fantasma!" La chica gritó y se vio de forma clara como se arremangaba la túnica y ponía sus manos en forma de puños.

"Estúpida mujer" dijo, todo el mundo mágico sabía que los portegheist eran intangibles cuando querían y que nunca harían caso, era tan traviesos que muy frecuentemente se pasaban de la raya.

Las bisagras de la enorme puerta de madera chirriaron, captando la atención de los de nuevo ingreso, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y Zoro junto con los demás dieron un jadeo de sorpresa, el interior era sorprendente.


End file.
